I hate the Amazon girls!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Gwen hates the girls of team Amazon...well mostly Heather and Courtney...But she's pretty sure they hate her too!


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: Lyrics are typed like this._

* * *

Gwen was hating being in first class, why? because ever since Duncan came back Courtney and him have been arguing and Heather has been hate flirting with Alejandro. Gwen knew they were into each other even if they wouldn't admit it. She also wished Courtney and Duncan would just shut up already! Courtney didn't even deserve him in Gwen's mind and then there was Sierra and Cody that were pretty much useless in all challenges thanks to Sierra! Yep, Gwen hated them all except for Cody. Gwen hated the Amazon girls.

_Little short skirt with a big attitude__  
__She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube__  
__Yeah, it's one thing or another__  
__She's trouble trouble__  
__Watch out, if you're near__  
__She could bring you to tears_

Gwen hated to be one of those girls who hated someone just because they were dating a certain person. She couldn't help hate Courtney for having Duncan. If they broke up, Gwen would be happy. She never understood why Duncan even stuck around to deal with Courtney. Any sane guy would have taken off on Courtney a long time ago. Seeing them kiss made Gwen sick. Courtney never left Duncan alone and that meant they couldn't even hang out! Gwen hated girls who were clingy to their boyfriends and hated when a girl wouldn't let her boyfriend have female friends. Yep, Gwen really hated Courtney, but Courtney didn't need to know that.

_She's got two boyfriends and three wannabe's__  
__They follow her around like she's Aphrodite__  
__She's number one rated but she's already jaded__  
__She's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz__  
__Everyone wants to know her name__  
__Walking down the hall, she's every guy's dream_

Gwen hated having to go down to the economy class to use the bathroom. You could hear the guys all the time talking about how hot they think Courtney is. Duncan would always talk about how far he made it with her. The boys were stupid, they didn't know Gwen listened to their talk about the girls. Owen and Tyler both fessed up that they would sleep with Courtney if she would give them the time of day. It made Gwen sick because Courtney liked this kind of attention. As long as it was on Courtney, she was happy. That's what made Courtney one of the most useless members of team Amazon! She may have leadership qualities but she was an attention whore. Gwen couldn't wait to vote her out.

_I hate the homecoming queen__  
__I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me__  
__She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine__  
__I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right_

"Gwen?" Courtney approached her in first class. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great." Gwen faked a smile "How about you?"

"Well you know how it is having your boyfriend on the show!" Courtney told her. "Duncan's just being stupid. He'll eventually realize that I'm right!"

"Yeah, well goodnight." Gwen told her "I'm going to sleep for the challenge tomorrow."

"Good Idea!" Courtney told her "I'd hate to have to vote you out because you made us lose..."

Yep, she was pretty damn sure that Courtney hated her.

_Non-fat, sugar free, mochachini__  
__She says 'give it to me now__  
__You can keep the receipt.'__  
__Drinking one after the other__  
__She's trouble, trouble_

* * *

Then there was Heather.

Gwen really couldn't stand her at all for the simple fact she was a bitch. Heather was a manipulative bitch that would play anyone she could. They were never friends, who would want to be friends with her? She has this really hot guy on the show and he's just as shady as she is. They constantly flirt all the time and she can't stand it! They either need to get together or don't. Either way Gwen was sick of hearing Heather obsess over Alejandro.

_Tossing back her hair and she just don't care__  
__Everyone wants to play her game__  
__Walking down the street, she's every guy's dream_

Gwen was trying to listen to her music and even then, Heather couldn't keep her mouth shut for even a minute. For some stupid reason Courtney went to argue with Duncan in economy class so Alejandro decided it would be a perfect time to come into first class and argue? What the hell? They were arguing even louder then Gwen's music.

"Mi Amour, I was just passing through." Alejandro ran his fingers through her hair. "You're hair looks so beautiful tonight."

"Don't touch my hair!" Heather glared at him. "Go back to economy class like the loser you are!"

"Heather, there is no need to be that way, Chica." Alejandro smirked at her.

"What did you come back here to do?" Heather rolled her eyes "Get my team to get distracted? Well it's not going to work! I know what you're up to!"

"You can think whatever you want." Alejandro blew her a kiss and walked back to economy but not before saying "I hope all of your thoughts involve me."

_I hate the homecoming queen__  
__I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me__  
__She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine__  
__I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right_

Gwen rolled her eyes and looked up from her seat at Heather who was shooting her dirty looks.

"What are you looking at?" Heather demanded to know. "What did you hear?"

"Not a thing, Heather." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Good." Heather crossed her arms "Because if you did hear any of that, I may just have to vote you out!"

"You like him." Gwen smirked.

"Shut up, Gwen!" Heather stormed out and went to the confessional, most likely to deny that she liked Alejandro and say something about Gwen.

Yep, Gwen hated Heather.

* * *

_She gets everything she asks for__  
__But she's somehow always wanting more_

Gwen was now stuck with both of them yelling at each other in first class. Heather called a team Amazon meeting and that just started another argument about who was the 'Leader' of team Amazon.

"I'm in charge, Heather!" Courtney yelled at her "I was a C.I.T."

"Guess what?" Heather smirked "Nobody cares! I did better then you in the last 2 challenges!"

"We're on the same team!" Courtney yelled "You're the weak link anyway with your constant flirting with Alejandro!"

"I'm the weak link?" Courtney smirked "As if! Look at Sierra and Cody!"

"What about them?" Heather rolled her eyes "Sierra proved she's kind of useful, Gwen is obviously the weak link!"

"She is not the weak link!" Courtney yelled back "Just because she's pasty and has hideous taste in clothes and make-up doesn't mean she's the weak link!"

_I hate the homecoming queen__  
__I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me_

"You two are unbelievable." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Both of you are weak links and this team would be better off without you both."

"Nobody was asking you!" Courtney yelled at her "How about we vote you out next?"

"I kissed Duncan." Gwen told Courtney "Oh and Heather, I read your diary just like you read mine in season 1, I found out about your crush on Alejandro."

* * *

**Okay, So I saw that 2 other people already used this song for a fic. But I figured it's okay, because my take is pretty different than theirs. The song is 'I hate the homecoming queen.' by Emily Osment. This was actually my first time really including Gwen as the main character in any fic. So, yeah. I couldn't decide between Heather and Courtney so I made her hate both of them and I tweaked it a bit and BOOM. This was made. **


End file.
